


La famiglia

by effronterie1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effronterie1/pseuds/effronterie1
Summary: Portret psychologiczny rodziny Crispino.
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Sara Crispino
Kudos: 1





	La famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie powstało jako prezent na Gwiazdkową Wymianę Fikową 7.0 na Forum Mirriel do życzenia Enuyi o treści:  
>  _Bardziej rozbudowane niż w anime przedstawienie relacji Sary i Michele Crispino. Chodzi mi o jakiś cięższy tekst, który pokazywałby wszystkie niezdrowe aspekty ich relacji. Może być angstowy albo zawierać elementy incestu, grunt żeby był w miarę wiarygodny psychologicznie._  
>  Za betę dziękuję SzmaragDrac.  
> Ostrzeżenia: w opowiadaniu poruszam tematykę różnych relacji seksualnych w rodzinie. Miejscami również występuje wulgarny język.

**1.**

Zapytany, nazwałby ten dzień nawet przyjemnym. Maria wyjechała do swojej matki, pozostawiając przestronne korytarze posiadłości właściwie pustymi, a zapach jej różanych perfum ulotnił się wraz z nadejściem zmierzchu. Kobieta ta nużyła go, coraz częściej nie wzbudzała w nim uczuć bardziej zajmujących niźli politowanie.

Końcówka cygara rozjarzyła się pomarańczowym blaskiem; spomiędzy bladych ust wydobył się ciężki obłok dymu, a mężczyzna unurzał wąskie wargi w czerwonym winie. Wytrawny trunek spłynął w dół przełyku, pozostawiając na języku posmak ciemnych winogron i dojrzałej gruszy. Rocco zajmował miejsce w wygodnym fotelu naprzeciw podobnie mu odzianego w garnitur eleganckiego pana, którego zwykł określać tak nadużywanym tych dni mianem przyjaciela. Napięte grafiki rzadko pozwalały spotkać się w podobnie przyjemnych okolicznościach, a więc z leniwym zadowoleniem gawędzili na tematy tylko pozornie błahe. Leonardo dzielił z nim wiele pasji, a wyrafinowane gusta pozwalały na prowadzenie dyskusji frapujących bardziej, niż zwykło się to zdarzać w bezbarwnej codzienności.

— Nie, to nigdy nie była kwestia wyboru — przytaknął przyjacielowi Rocco, a kącik jego ust uniósł się w oszczędnym rozbawieniu. — Gdyby mógł… — Mężczyzna zamilkł w pół słowa; zmrużył oczy i skupił wzrok na drzwiach, które zaskrzypiały i nieznacznie się poruszyły.

Przyłożył do ust lampkę wina i przesunął palcem wskazującym po nóżce kieliszka. Wypuścił oddech, gdy w cieniu pomieszczenia stanęła mała dziewczynka.

— Saro — zwrócił się do niej z lekkim pobłażaniem — co tu robisz?

— Obudziłam się i nikogo nie było…

Dziewczynka wlepiła swoje iskrzące się oczy w ojca i dopiero gdy mężczyzna wykonał krótki gest dłonią, ruszyła w jego stronę, po czym przyległa do jego nogi. Rocco wsunął rękę, na której odznaczały się wyraźne ślady żył, w ciemne włosy córki i odstawił lampkę wina na stół.

— Grzeczne dziewczynki już śpią o tej godzinie — powiedział, a Sara otworzyła szeroko oczy.

— Tato…

Rocco milczał przez chwilę, pewnym, rytmicznym gestem masując skalp dziewczynki. W końcu kącik jego warg drgnął, a mężczyzna chrząknięciem zamaskował ciche parsknięcie śmiechem.

— No już. — Schylił się i wsunął dłonie pod pachy Sary, by po chwili posadzić ją sobie na kolanach. — Zobacz, kto nas dziś odwiedził.

Ułożył palec wskazujący na podbródku córki i pchnął, a maleńka główka zwróciła w stronę do tej pory milczącego mężczyzny. Sara otworzyła szerzej fioletowe oczy i drgnęła; Rocco wypuścił z ust ciche westchnienie.

— Dobry wieczór— przywitała się cichutko.

— Nie poznajesz wujka Leonarda? — spytał Rocco, przechylając głowę, by móc spojrzeć na córkę; ta zadarła podbródek i zamrugała wielkimi oczami. — Twój wujek często odwiedzał cię, jak byłaś mała. Może mu się zrobić przykro, jeśli pomyśli, że go nie pamiętasz.

Leonardo przesunął kciukiem po górnej wardze; chował połowę twarzy za szeroką dłonią, maskując pełen rozbawienia uśmiech. Rocco nie dał po sobie nic poznać — jego usta nie drgnęły i wciąż wpatrywał się w córkę tym samym, natarczywym spojrzeniem, gdy ta zacisnęła rączki na bawełnianej piżamce.

— Tato… — szepnęła.

— Y-y. — Rocco pokręcił głową. — Jak mnie nazywałaś? — spytał, a ton jego głosu brzmiał niemal zachęcająco, niemal pytająco.

Sara milczała, a jej drobne wargi zadrżały, gdy Rocco nie odwracał od niej wzroku. Dziewczynka poruszyła się na kolanach ojca i rozchyliła nieznacznie usteczka.

— _Papa_?

Rocco uśmiechnął się dwie sekundy później. Wyciągnął ramię i objął nim Sarę, wsuwając palce w czarne kosmyki włosów córeczki.

— Bardzo ładnie — pochwalił, gładząc ją po głowie. — Razem z wujkiem Leonardem musimy porozmawiać teraz o sprawach dorosłych…

— A o czym?

— To za poważne sprawy, byś zajmowała sobie tym myśli. — Palce mężczyzny przesunęły się z głowy córeczki na jej szyję. Musnął opuszkami kark dziecka i, zahaczając o bawełniany materiał pidżamki, zabrał dłoń. — Odprowadzić cię, czy trafisz sama do swojego pokoju? Jesteś już chyba wystarczająco duża.

Sara wlepiła wystraszony wzrok w ojca, który odpowiedział spokojnym spojrzeniem; kąciki jego warg drgnęły w wystudiowanym, pełnym opanowania uśmiechu, a dłoń przesunęła na lędźwie córeczki. Za sugestią dotyku szedł ruch; dziewczynka zsunęła się z kolan Rocco i z markowaną pewnością siebie kiwnęła głową.

— Dobranoc, _papa_ — powiedziała, zaczesawszy za ucho kosmyk ciemnych włosów, nim odwróciła się i, odprowadzona świdrującą ciszą przerywaną jedynie dźwiękiem obutych w ciepłe pantofle kroków, opuściła salon.

Rocco odprowadził ją wzrokiem, jeszcze przez chwilę nie wracając myślami do porzuconego z Leonardem wątku. Wyczuwalne nuty ciemnych jagód spłynęły w dół jego gardła wraz z kolejnym łykiem czerwonego wina, gdy w myślach śledził trasę, jaką musiała przemierzyć pośród labiryntu pustych korytarzy posiadłości jego córeczka. Jak ogromną musiała być dla niej ta przestrzeń. Jak długa droga, którą zmuszona była pokonać. Jak malutką i samotną czuła się dziewczynka w otulającej ją, złowrogiej ciszy marmurowych wnętrz.

— Sara znów nie mogła spać w nocy — powie żonie, gdy ją zobaczy, a Maria spojrzy na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami, tak podobnymi do tych Sary, choć blask w nich zgasł już długi czas temu. — Wydaje mi się, że mówiłem ci, byś zatrudniła tyle opiekunek, ile potrzeba.

Słowa wybrzmią pomiędzy nimi w napiętej atmosferze, w której Maria spróbuje nie zamrugać; polegnie i nerwowym ruchem uniesie dłoń do ust. Powstrzyma się w ostatniej chwili i zmusi się do ułożenia jej na nodze, a wtedy Rocco zmierzy ją od stóp do głów, krytycznym okiem oceniając prezencję kobiety. Zadrga mu górna warga, a twarz wykrzywi nieukrywany grymas pogardy, o którym Maria kiedyś myślała, że jest zarezerwowany dla innych ludzi.

— Miałaś zadbać o jedną rzecz. Jedną — powie powoli, uważnie cedząc słowa, a ich chłód sprawi, że ciało Marii przejdą dreszcze. — Nawet to wykracza poza twoje kompetencje?

Nie będzie czekał na odpowiedź, choć z satysfakcją upławi się w ciszy, która wtedy zapadnie, śledząc wzrokiem, jak jego młoda żona opuści głowę i utkwi spojrzenie w podłodze, a gęsta kurtyna ciemnych rzęs nie pozwoli dojrzeć jej oczu. Te już dawno przestały być jej, już dawno nie błyszczały w ten piękny sposób, który niegdyś sprawiał, że każdej nocy miał ochotę oglądać ją na tle migotliwych świateł Neapolu.

Dziś ametystowy blask odbijał jedynie smutek i niewypowiedziane wyrzuty, które z rozsądku zachowywała dla siebie. Iloma to już wymownymi spojrzeniami go obdarzyła, spojrzeniami z gatunku tych, które miały mówić wszystko, lecz pozostawiały po sobie jedynie ślad odznaczający się kolejną pogardą wobec ich właścicielki. Nie potrzebował ich oglądać.

Nie wtedy, gdy mógł nurzać się w pięknym, niewinnym bezkresie fioletowej głębi tych wielkich, dziecięcych oczu jego ślicznej, małej córeczki.

Tego dnia, zmęczony wszystkimi sprawami, którym musiał poświęcić uwagę, z lubością oddałby się błahej rozrywce w postaci leniwej partii szachów rozegranej z samym sobą — tak wiele działo się wszak dookoła, że ciężko było zaznać choć odrobiny spokoju. A jednak istniała inna okazja, dla której tego wieczoru zdecydował się poświęcić swój czas.

Olga, młoda służka z silnym, słowiańskim akcentem, zapytana, poinformowała go, że panienka Sara wraz z matką i bratem znajdują się w mniejszym z salonów, a więc tam skierował swoje kroki. Przystanął w drzwiach, skryty w półmroku przestronnego korytarza, i wsparł się ramieniem o ościeżnicę; Maria wygładzała poły marynarki Michelego, jednak Rocco skupił wzrok na stojącej przed lustrem dziewczęcej sylwetce.

Sara miała na sobie prostą, czarną sukienkę na cienkich ramiączkach, które odsłaniały jej odznaczające się obojczyki. Wpatrzona w swoje odbicie, nieznacznie przechyliła głowę, a jej bystre spojrzenie błądziło po całej sylwetce w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek mankamentów. Szczupłe, młodzieńcze ciało, tak przecież pozbawione wszelkich niedostatków, prezentowało się wręcz wybornie; delikatny makijaż, który Rocco dojrzał na twarzy córki, nie odbierał jej tej nęcącej lekkości, bez wątpienia wabiącej niejednego mężczyznę. Wyglądała świeżo, niczym dorodna, dopiero co zerwana z drzewa pomarańcza, którą można by zaserwować do najznamienitszej czarnej, aromatycznej herbaty.

— Wyglądasz pięknie, Saro — powiedział cicho, a nastolatka drgnęła, prędko odwracając głowę; kosmyki zakręconych tego wieczoru włosów zafalowały i wzbiły się w powietrze przez gwałtowny ruch. Rocco uniósł leciutko kącik warg. — Twój partner będzie zachwycony takim towarzystwem.

Sara zabrała dłoń z dekoltu i złączyła ręce w nieco nerwowym geście.

— Dziękuję — oparła kulturalnie, zachowawczo, a Rocco przeszedł w głąb pomieszczenia. Michele wraz z matką podążyli za nim wzrokiem.

— Chyba nie zamierzasz przetańczyć tego wieczoru boso — powiedział spokojnie Rocco, zbliżając się do córki, która spojrzała na stojące przy podnóżku wielkiego fotela sandałki. Nie zdołała zareagować, gdy ojciec schylił się po pantofle i przyklęknął przed nią. W ciszy wyciągnął jeden z bucików przed siebie i podniósł wzrok na stojącą przed nim nastolatkę.

Ich spojrzenie skrzyżowały się na ułamki sekundy, nim Sara spojrzała w bok; wsparłszy się dłonią o ramę ciężkiego lustra, uniosła stopę i wsunęła ją pomiędzy cieniutką skórę sandałka. Rocco chwycił kostkę córki pomiędzy swoje dwa palce i unieruchomił w żelaznym uścisku; mięśnie Sary napięły się wyraźnie i dopiero po chwili mężczyzna przesunął opuszki na delikatne paseczki, które z pewną opieszałością gestów połączył i powoli wsunął w srebrne zapięcie.

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał z dołu na córkę. W pomieszczeniu panowała głucha cisza, niezmącona nawet jednym, zbędnym słowem.

— Jeszcze drugi but, Saro — powiedział cierpliwie Rocco, a jego słowa rozbrzmiały w przestronnym salonie z elektryzującym napięciem.

Sara uniosła stopę. Palce ojca prześlizgnęły się z wyczuciem po drugiej kostce, badając fakturę delikatnej, młodzieńczej skóry córki, miękkiej i o woni owocowego, czyżby malinowego?, balsamu. Srebrna klamerka szczęknęła, gdy Rocco zapiął drugi sandałek, a później powiódł wzrokiem od stóp, przez długie, szczupłe nogi nastolatki, do jej urokliwej twarzy.

— Nie zapomnij swoich butów na zmianę.

Rocco usłyszał za plecami głos syna, na dźwięk którego Sara lekko podskoczyła. Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę mierzył córkę wzrokiem, nim powoli podniósł się i odwrócił. Michele, z poważną miną, tak nieprzystającą jego chłopięcej buźce, niósł siostrze pantofelki na płaskiej podeszwie. Kącik ust Rocco drgnął.

— Michele — zwrócił się do syna, przerywając rodzeństwu wymianę ciepłych spojrzeń. — Zdaje się, że twoja limuzyna czeka już na podjeździe. Tak prosiłeś o to, byś mógł nią dziś pojechać. Szkoda, by ta szansa się zmarnowała. Kobiety nie przepadają za spóźniającymi się mężczyznami.

Uśmiech zamarł na licu Michelego, gdy ten spojrzał na ojca. Nie odezwał się, głośno przełykając ślinę, i gdy zdawało się, że już zamierza rozchylić wargi, Maria podeszła i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Twój tata ma rację, skarbie. — Jej cichy głos brzmiał niemalże kojąco i przytulnie, tak odstając od specyficznej atmosfery, która rozgościła się w pomieszczeniu. — Andrea na pewno już na ciebie czeka. Wyglądasz tak przystojnie, kochanie, mój mały, wielki mężczyzna. Powinieneś już jechać, jeśli nie chcesz się spóźnić. To będzie na pewno niezapomniany wieczór — mówiła łagodnie, a jej słowa brzmiały, jakby starała się przekonać o ich prawdziwości samą siebie.

Rocco rozsiadł się w fotelu. Zapach tytoniowego dymu sprawił, że rodzina zwróciła na niego uwagę; Michele zmarszczył nieznacznie nos, jednak nie zabrał głosu.

Chłopiec pokiwał powoli głową.

— Tylko raz w życiu kończy się drugi stopień — dodała Maria, rozkładając ramiona i przytuliła syna z całej siły.

Michele uścisnął matkę i odwrócił się do Sary. Rodzeństwo przez chwilę milczało, patrząc na siebie w sposób, który zdradzał tak wiele; jak bardzo chcieliby porozmawiać na odosobnieniu, choć nie było to możliwe.

— Widzimy się niedługo — powiedział w końcu Michele, a Sara w odpowiedzi pokiwała gorliwie głową. — Francesco zaraz po ciebie przyjedzie, tak?

— Ma być za dziesięć minut — przytaknęła, wpatrzona w brata.

Michele skinął głową. Otworzył jeszcze usta, a spomiędzy nich wydobył się szept tak cichy, że niedosłyszalny dla siedzącego w fotelu Rocco. Twarz mężczyzny wprawdzie nie drgnęła i choć nie poruszył się na niej żaden mięsień, jej wyraz uległ zmianie. Dla wielu tak nieistotna, mikroekspresja ta nie pozostała przez Michelego niezauważoną, choć prawdopodobnie nie potrafił jej sprecyzować czy nazwać. Mógł więc swoje wrażenie nazywać instynktem — i instynkt ten podpowiadał mu, by tym razem nie naciągać granicy pobłażliwości ojca.

— Dziękuję za pomoc — powiedział tonem, który w zamierzeniu miał być chyba chłodny, dla Rocco brzmiał jednak bardziej jak desperacka próba utrzymania wysoko podniesionej głowy.

Mężczyzna skinął spokojnie, nie spuszczając spojrzenia jasnych oczu z syna; to ten musiał odwrócić wzrok. W ciszy, zerkając jeszcze na Sarę i na matkę, Michele wyszedł z salonu.

Cisza na powrót rozgościła się pośród dusznej, napiętej atmosfery. Zapach papierosowego dymu drażnił nozdrza, jednak ani Maria, ani Sara nie odważyły się skomentować tego w żaden sposób. Ta druga wpatrywała się w swe odbicie w lustrze, usilnie starając się zignorować wzrok, który czuła na odkrytych plecach.

— Dziesięć minut, Saro — usłyszała w końcu, gdy Rocco leniwym gestem zgasił papierosa w szklanej popielnicy — wystarczy chyba na jeden taniec. Nie odmówisz go swojemu _papie_ , prawda?

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i spojrzała swoimi dużymi, fioletowymi oczami na ojca. Wargi zadrżały jej lekko, gdy lustrowała jego sylwetkę; te potężne ramiona przykryte ciemnym materiałem marynarki, ramiona, które miały zaraz ująć ją w talii, przyciągnąć jednym krótkim gestem i…

Dygnęła lekko, a kącik ust Rocco uniósł się w uśmiechu, który nie obejmował oczu.

**2.**

Sara ułożyła głowę na boku, a jej policzek zapadł się na atłasowej poduszce. Blask księżyca wdzierał się przez okno i w jasnej poświacie odbijał kontury poszczególnych kształtów. Oczy Michelego wpatrywały się w dziewczynę, promieniując ciepłem i radością.

Uniosła rękę i ostrożnie zbliżyła ją do twarzy brata. Ułożyła dłoń na jego policzku; opuszek kciuka musnął wargę Michelego, a Sara przesunęła palec dalej, śledząc w ciemnościach kształt tych miękkich ust.

— Zostań ze mną — wyszeptała. — Proszę.

Michele uniósł rękę i przykrył nią dłoń, którą Sara ujęła jego twarz.

— Nie mogę — odpowiedział cicho, otwierając oczy, które przymknął na ułamki sekund. — Dziś wrócił. Gdyby nas…

— Wiem — weszła mu w słowo. — Wiem, wiem i dlatego…

— Nic się nie stanie — uspokajał Michele. — Nic się nie stanie, pewnie nawet tu nie przyjdzie, ma swoje sprawy i…

— A co jeśli? — przerwała mu, podnosząc ton. Zaraz sama się uciszyła, zagryzła desperacko wargi i nieco uniosła, posyłając bratu błagalne spojrzenie. — Co, jeśli kiedyś jednak przyjdzie, Mickey, wiesz, proszę…

— Cśś.

Sara nie zdołała się już odezwać, kiedy te silne, szerokie ramiona objęły ją z całej siły, otaczając tak znajomym ciepłem. Wtuliła głowę w zagłębienie w szyi Michelego, wdychając jego zapach; skóra brata niosła w sobie aromat owocu kawowca, który to żel zdarzało się jej podkradać, mając w perspektywie samotną noc. Mickey wsunął dłoń w jej włosy i pogładził powoli po głowie, szepcząc do ucha słodkie obietnice, w które tak bardzo chciała przecież wierzyć.

— Nic ci nigdy nie zrobi, nie pozwolę na to. Nie zmrużę oka całą noc, będę słuchał, czy nie przychodzi, obiecuję, obiecuję i przysięgam na wszystko. Będę tuż za ścianą, chcesz, położymy się obok niej, dobrze? Usłyszałbym wszystko, ale nic się nie stanie, naprawdę, obiecuję, ufasz mi?

Sara pokiwała głową, wciąż wtulona w brata.

— Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić, Sarenko — wyszeptał ten, z ustami w ciemnych włosach Sary, a spokojny ruch jego dłoni, którą przesuwał po plecach siostry, koił i dawał cień nadziei na to, że jutro może nadejdzie.

— Zadzwonimy do siebie? — spytała dłuższą chwilę później, gdy ostrożnie odsunęła się od Michelego, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zmrużył je, a Sara doprecyzowała: — Telefonem albo Skype'em… Tak strasznie nie chcę spać bez ciebie, Mickey…

Urwała, a jej głos zawisł w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi, pełen płochliwej ufności i niewypowiedzianych, niespełnionych wątpliwości, którymi karmiła się, gdy zostawała sama. Miała szesnaście lat i czasem wrażenie, że może tylko przesadza, że przecież nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło, że może to wszystko… wszystkie te lęki, których istotę zawsze strach było nazwać, że tylko tkwiły w jej głowie, a sama była najbardziej niewdzięczną córką na świecie — ale wtedy zamykała oczy, a obrazy, które pojawiały się jej pod powiekami, malowane były farbami o najbardziej żywych, przerażających kolorach.

— Zadzwonimy. — Michele kiwnął głową, a Sara uśmiechnęła się lekko w tym niemym podziękowaniu. — Będzie prawie tak, jakbyśmy spali razem, obiecuję. Wierzysz mi?

Czy wierzyła? Jak mogłaby nie? Było tak, że nie istniała druga osoba na świecie jej bliższa, druga, z którą dzieliłaby wszystkie te wstydliwe sekrety, o których strach było mówić, dlatego pozostawiali myśli te niewypowiedzianymi; te wszystkie wydarzenia, których byli czynnymi świadkami, a których jeszcze nie nazwali w obawie przed tym, że wtedy skończyłby się świat. Ale to była tylko nieprawda, świat nie mógł się skończyć, nie wtedy, gdy tak trwali przy sobie, bo byłaby to największa z niesprawiedliwości losu. Nie kończył się wtedy, gdy ze strachu bała się zamknąć oczy, nie kończył, gdy te dłonie sunęły po jej ciele, nie kończył nigdy wtedy, gdy o to błagała, więc jak miałby teraz, gdy w końcu nie była sama?

— Wierzę, bardzo, Mickey — wyszeptała. — Jak nikomu innemu.

Michele zbliżył się i pochylił; teraz ich czoła stykały się, a czubkiem nosa musnął ten należący do Sary. Jego oddech był gorący, gorący tak jak zawsze, i pachniał tą figową pastą do zębów, której wspólnie używali i która przywodziła na myśl słodkie wspomnienie wakacji w Bułgarii, gdzie nikt nie znał ich imion, a po plaży mogli chodzić, trzymając się za ręce.

Oddałaby wszystkie nocne spacery po Neapolu, wszystkie jego ciasne uliczki, wszystkie kąpiele w fontannach za powrót na dziką plażę w Bułgarii, do małej wioski, której nazwa już dawno uleciała z jej pamięci. Do tej jednej wioski, w której czuła się najbezpieczniej na świecie, bo w każdej chwili mogła zatopić się w tym jedynym, kojącym dotyku smakującym świeżymi, dopiero co zerwanymi z drzew owocami.

Kilkupiętrowa, przenośna fontanna ze spływającą rozpuszczoną czekoladą kusiła słodkim, mlecznym zapachem; trzy dziewczęta leżały rozłożone wokół niej na brzuchach, maczając truskawki, winogrona i palce w słodkiej mazi.

— No i… — Gianna włożyła opuszek między wargi i wysunęła język, zataczając nim kółko, zanim schowała go z powrotem do kształtnych ust.

— No nie!

— Ała!

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, rozmasowując ramię, które przed sekundą uderzyła koleżanka. Paola z wrażenia podniosła się, przysiadając na piętach.

— Nie gadaj, że to zrobiłaś! — Otworzyła szeroko oczy. — No nie. Zrobiłaś! Nie, serio? Zrobiłaś? Sara, jak myślisz? Nie wierzę! No zrobiłaś to!

— Jak było?

— Sara! — Paola pisnęła, zasłaniając usta, zupełnie tak, jak gdyby to ona zadała to nietaktowne pytanie. Na twarz nastolatki wstąpił rumieniec, ale i tak zerknęła z ciekawością na Giannę.

— Było… dziwnie. — Gianna ściągnęła nieznacznie brwi. — Trochę się stresowałam, no bo… nie wiedziałam, jak to będzie, ale… Enzo się wcześniej umył i w ogóle, i powiedział mi, że jak nie chcę, to nie muszę próbować i on wcale nie musi, i to było takie kochane…

— To ty chciałaś? — pisnęła Paola, a Gianna opuściła wzrok.

Sara straciła zainteresowanie fontanną z czekoladą.

— Trochę tak wyszło — przyznała, jakby ze wstydem. — No i… oglądałam wcześniej, no wiecie… filmy, czytałam w internecie, jak to zrobić, i tam pisali, żeby nie próbować… — Gianna zamilkła na chwilę, widocznie walcząc ze swoim wstydem, by wypowiedzieć kolejne słowa — całego od razu, no i… ale Enzo i tak się podobało, bardzo, musiałam szybko… znaczy, ee. Podobało mu się. Bardzo.

Sara nie zwróciła uwagi na wysokie westchnienie Paoli, wpatrzona w przyjaciółkę, która nie chciała podnieść wzroku z ziemi. Przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się, czy powinna zadać to pytanie, ale jeśli nie teraz, to kiedy? Skoro o tym rozmawiały, skoro Gianna to zrobiła, skoro Enzo się podobało, to może…

— Smakowało ci?

— Sara!

Krzyk Paoli był głośny, a blada cera dziewczyny już cała różowa. Gianna podniosła gwałtownie głowę, otwierając szeroko oczy, a Sara prędko pożałowała swoich słów.

— Po prostu zastanawiałam się, jaki to ma smak i… — zaczęła szybko, ale przyjaciółka wytknęła jej:

— Przecież ty nie masz nawet chłopaka.

— Wiem, ale… po prostu… — Sarze zaczęły trząść się ręce. Zacisnęła pięści. — Ja słyszałam, znaczy, moja kuzynka, moja kuzynka mi mówiła, że ona, ona jak pierwszy raz t-to robiła, to wtedy też się bała, ale… — Sara wzięła nieco głębszy oddech. — Ale potem, jak zobaczyła jak jej br-Bernardowi się to spodobało, to to była taka satysfakcja, podobno! I ona przez to to bardzo polubiła, tak mi mówiła, mimo że wcześniej sama się bała, a teraz sama chce to też robić, bo właśnie ten Bar-Bernard tak bardzo to lubi.

Gianna zmarszczyła brwi.

— Myślisz, że ja też bym to mogła tak polubić, gdybym próbowała częściej?

Sara wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze.

— Nie wiem… to chyba wszystko zależy — odparła wymijająco. — Dlatego pytałam, jak ty się czułaś, no bo…

— Ja to chyba tego nigdy nie zrobię — przerwała Paola. — Fuj. Fuj, fuj, fuj!

— Też tak kiedyś myślałam. Ale potem Enzo…

— A ty, Sara? Mogłabyś?

Sara potrząsnęła głową, a ciemne włosy zasłoniły jej znaczną część twarzy.

— Nie wiem… — mruknęła, sięgając po winogrono, które zamoczyła w czekoladzie. — Nie mam przecież nawet chłopaka…

— A co z tym Matteo? Tym, co prosił Enzo o twojego Facebooka?

— A, nie wiem. Jakoś tak… — Sara wzruszyła ramionami.

— Jakoś tak co? Nie pisaliście ze sobą?

— No coś tam pisaliśmy, ale, ech… Sama nie wiem.

— O Boże, Sara — parsknęła Paola. — Ciągle tylko marudzisz! Gdybym była tobą, to miałabym już pięciu chłopaków. Chyba, że ty wolisz dziewczyny, co? Jak tak, to nam powiedz, mam sąsiadkę, która jest lesbijką, i mogę cię z nią poznać!

— Nie, nie wolę — wymamrotała Sara. — Po prostu jeszcze nie poznałam nikogo, ktoby mi się spodobał.

— To może pójdziesz ze mną, Enzo i Matteo do kina? Wiesz, tak…

— Och, daj już spokój temu Matteo. — Paola machnęła ręką, wywracając oczami. — Jak się ma takiego brata jak Sara, to nic dziwnego, że nie zwraca się uwagi na jakiegoś Matteo.

Sara otworzyła szeroko oczy.

— Co?

— No twój brat jest tak dobrze wychowany! Zawsze otwiera przed nami drzwi i pomaga, i w ogóle, ciężko będzie znaleźć kogoś, kto go przebije pod tym względem — osądziła z pewnością siebie Paola, z której policzków zaczął powoli ustępować pąs. Nastolatka sięgnęła po truskawkę i nachyliła się nad fontanną z czekoladą. — Pamiętasz, jak było na balu po drugim stopniu? Jak ten cały Francesco siedział przy stole i nie chciał z tobą tańczyć, i byłaś taka smutna? A Michele wtedy zostawił tę swoją Andreę i przetańczył z tobą cały wieczór? Rany, ale wtedy ci zazdrościłam. To był chyba jedyny chłopak na sali, który nie wstydził się tańczyć, i był taki kochany, że zajął się swoją siostrą! — Paola westchnęła tęsknie, wrzuciła sobie truskawkę do ust i mlasnęła soczyście. — Może poproszę go, żeby nauczył mnie jeździć na łyżwach?

Sara uniosła jedną brew, odgarniając włosy za ucho. Wyprostowała się nieznacznie i przypomniała Paoli:

— Ja cię mogę nauczyć jeździć na łyżwach.

Gianna zaśmiała się i szturchnęła nastolatkę.

— Saaara — westchnęła nad naiwnością przyjaciółki. — Przecież o to chodzi Paoli, by to Michele nauczył ją jeździć na łyżwach.

— Ach. — Sara uniosła lekko kącik ust, ale zaraz zwróciła się do Paoli: — Michele nie jest najlepszym nauczycielem, on nie ma za dużo cierpliwości. Poza tym, on jeździ męskie kombinacje, a damskie wyskoki są trochę inne i ja naprawdę…

— Sara, z całym szacunkiem dla wszystkich twoich medali, ja uwielbiam oglądać twoje występy, ale, jakby ci to powiedzieć, w nosie mam te wyskoki. — Paola wyszczerzyła zęby w radosnym uśmiechu. — Michele mógłby mi pokazywać gruszki na wierzbie, chociaż tam to trudno byłoby się przypadkiem wywrócić i pociągnąć go na lód… — fantazjowała, uśmiechając się sama do siebie i nie zwracając uwagi na przyjaciółkę, która skupiła wzrok na paterze z kolorowymi owocami.

Sara zacisnęła wargi, sięgając po kawałek banana. Gianna i Paola zaczęły zastanawiać się, o której godzinie na lodowisku może być najmniej osób, by było _jak najbardziej intymnie_ , a ona w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się, by nie przypomnieć im, że rodzina Crispino korzystała z prywatnego lodowiska leżącego niedaleko jednej z fabryk ojca Sary i Michelego.

Nie, Paola _zdecydowanie_ nie musiała tego wiedzieć.

— Niby tak, ale wyobrażasz to sobie? Randka o dziesiątej rano? Nie, musi być chociaż ciemno, wieczór jakoś zawsze działa na mnie pozytywnie — oświadczyła z całą pewnością siebie Paola, zawijając na palec jasny kosmyk kręconych włosów. — Jaką muzykę lubi Michele? Albo książki? Ma ulubiony film? Musisz mi coś podpowiedzieć, bo…

Nie zdołała dokończyć — z przeciwległej strony pokoju rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Sara momentalnie zamarła. Kto to mógł być? Przecież Michelego nie było, ojciec wyjechał w swoich biznesowych sprawach, a nie wiedziała, jaka inna osoba miałaby ją niepokoić o tak późnej porze.

— Proszę? — odezwała się wręcz nieśmiało, a po jej słowach drzwi otwarły się i stanął w nich Mickey.

— Cześć, dziewczyny — zwrócił się do nich z szerokim uśmiechem. Jego oczy błyszczały w ten przyjemny, znajomy sposób, a na włosach lśniły jeszcze drobinki śniegu. Skinął lekko głową koleżankom Sary i zwrócił się do niej: — Byłem z mamą na kolacji w _Hoinii_ i stwierdziłem, że wezmę ci do domu twoje ulubione sushi. Przyniosłem wam kolację na babski wieczór.

Michele wszedł już do pokoju, pokazując dwie papierowe torby, które do tej pory krył za plecami. Wpatrzona w brata, Sara nie zwróciła uwagi na westchnienia zachwytu przyjaciółek; uśmiechnęła się i podniosła, idąc w jego stronę.

— Nie musiałeś.

— Wiem. — Michele posłał jej ten przyjemny, ciepły uśmiech. — Po prostu pomyślałem, że może będziecie miały ochotę.

Taki właśnie był Mickey — ze swoim ogromnym sercem na wierzchu, zawsze gotów pomóc czy, po prostu, umilić czas nawet wtedy, gdy nie był o to proszony. Jak zawsze troszczył się o Sarę; nie musiała mu nawet mówić, że czegoś chce, a on sam wychodził z inicjatywą — tych wszystkich rzeczy, które mogli robić razem, gdy w perspektywie miała tylko samotny wieczór z Netflixem.

— Dziękuję.

— Tak, bardzo dziękujemy, Michele — powtórzyła za plecami Sary Gianna, a gdy tylko zwrócili na nią wzrok, dodała: — Nie chciałbyś może pójść do kina? Planujemy iść w weekend, ja z Enzo, Sara z Matteo, może chciałbyś pójść z nami i z Paolą…

Sara, przyciskając do piersi torbę z jedzeniem, zamarła.

— Matteo?

Głos Michelego brzmiał wciąż przyjaźnie; na pozór zainteresowany, tak jakby Mickey naprawdę był ciekaw, kim tym Matteo był… ale Sara znała ten ton już za dobrze, doskonale wiedziała, co się za nim kryje, i przełknęła ślinę, czując rosnący w sercu niepokój. Nie, nie znowu. Kolejne nieporozumienie, które zaskutkuje…

— Kumpel Enzo, bardzo fajny — wyjaśniła krótko Gianna, podnosząc się, by pomóc Sarze z jedzeniem. — Moglibyśmy pójść w szóstkę do kina, a potem może wyskoczyć na jakąś kolację? O, albo na łyżwy? Może urządzimy sobie jakiś konkurs? My z Enzo pewnie go przegramy, ale najważniejsza jest dobra zabawa, nie? To co, wchodzisz w to?

Uśmiech na twarzy Michelego nie uległ zmianie; wciąż podobnie szeroki jak chwilę temu, nie zdradzał, jakoby stało się coś złego. I tylko Sara widziała, jak te drobne zmarszczki wokół jego oczu poruszyły się, gdy brat zerknął na nią na dosłownie ułamek sekundy, nim posłał Giannie jedno ze swoich uprzejmych spojrzeń.

— No pewnie — odparł wesoło. — W weekend, tak? Ustalcie razem szczegóły, Sara mi wszystko przekaże. Prawda?

Sara spojrzała w oczy brata i przełknęła ślinę. Uniosła lekko kąciki ust w wymuszonym uśmiechu.

— Pewnie.

— No to miłego wieczoru, dziewczyny.

Michele nie odwrócił się jeszcze przez dwie sekundy. Dopiero wtedy cofnął się i wyszedł, pozostawiając siostrę na środku pokoju. Starając się utrzymać torbę z jedzeniem w drżących dłoniach, Sara powoli odwróciła w stronę podekscytowanych przyjaciółek.

— Nie zrobiłaś tego!

— Zrobiłam!

— Nie wierzę! — Paola uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha i potrząsnęła radośnie głową. — Sara, co jest? Do kogo piszesz?

— Nie, nic, do nikogo…

— Nikooogo! — Gianna wywróciła oczami. — Pewnie do Matteo, a do kogo innego? Ale miło ze strony Michelego, że przyniósł nam to sushi. Później popiszesz sobie z Matteo, Sara, dawaj tę torbę!

Nastolatka spojrzała na wiadomość, nacisnęła guzik i rzeczywiście odłożyła telefon, a później posłała przyjaciółkom wymuszony uśmiech.

_Nie ma żadnego Matteo. Gianna jak zawsze wymyśla, wszystko ci jutro opowiem._

A później godziny i minuty do _jutra_ ciągnęły się w niemiłosiernie wolnym tempie.

**3.**

Michele odetchnął głęboko, zapadając się w miękkiej pościeli. Westchnął głośno, wciąż jeszcze z przyspieszonym oddechem; spod wpół przymkniętych powiek dostrzegł ciemne włosy Sary, te znajome, ciemne włosy, które zaraz musnęły odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową, gdy dziewczyna ułożyła się na jego torsie. Jej gorący oddech drażnił jeszcze wrażliwą skórę, gdy Michele na oślep, wręcz intuicyjnie, wsunął dłoń pomiędzy gęste kosmyki włosów, masując skalp siostry.

— Kocham cię — wymruczał, gdy uspokoił nieco oddech i gdy podniósł ociężałe już powieki. Sara również uniosła głowę i Mickey zapatrzył się w te piękne, fioletowe oczy, których obraz już na zawsze wyrył sobie w pamięci. Przesunął dłoń na policzek siostry i musnął kciukiem jej usta, a Sara przysunęła się i ucałowała przelotnie jego skórę, nim uśmiechnęła się i podniosła. — Gdzie idziesz?

— Napić się — odparła spokojnie; już stojąc przy łóżku pochyliła się i ich usta złączyły się jeszcze na jeden czuły moment, podczas którego Michele poczuł ten znajomy, słony smak. — Przynieść ci wodę?

— Mhm…

Bijąca od gwieździstego nieba poświata pozwalała mu dostrzec jedynie zarysy sylwetki Sary, a jednak i tak nie potrafił odmówić sobie tego niezaprzeczalnie zjawiskowego widoku, który sprawiał, że te wszystkie farmazony, z jakich tak niegdyś kpił, teraz nabierały sensu. Sara czasami opowiadała mu o Rimbaudzie czy Baudelairze, ale nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, chyba nawet się nie starał — nie potrzebował tego. Nie potrzebował, poza chwilami takimi jak ta, gdy zostawiała go w oparach dusznej przyjemności, którą wspólnie dzielili, gdy jej skóra lśniła jeszcze od potu i odbijała blask księżyca, a Sara boso chodziła po dębowym parkiecie.

Wtedy próbował znaleźć słowa, ale żadne z tych mieszczących się w jego głowie nie były w stanie oddać natury kłębiących się w piersi emocji; tych z gatunku przytłaczających w sposób, od którego nie chciał nawet uciekać, a zgłębiać je aż do samego środka, sensu tych wszystkich niewypowiedzianych myśli i zagubionych uśmiechów. Szukał porównań, które byłyby choć trochę właściwe — które zbliżyłyby go nawet odrobinę do tej nieokreślonej, wciąż tak okropnie pogmatwanej rodziny uczuć tak nieznośnie splątanych ze sobą, że z trudem starał się ogarnąć je choć wzrokiem.

I choć chciał powiedzieć tak wiele, choć chciał nauczyć się wyrazić to wszystko, zawsze zostawał z tymi prostymi słowami, które nigdy nie przystawały do istoty tej relacji.

— Jesteś piękna — powiedział, gdy Sara przystanęła przy łóżku. Postawiła na szafce nocnej kieliszek uzupełniony wodą, a Michele ułożył dłoń na jej biodrze. — Chodź do mnie, proszę.

Gdy tylko spełniła tę prośbę, pociągnął ją do siebie. Sara zawisła nad nim, opierając dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy i patrząc na niego w ten tak milczący i poważny sposób, o którym Michele wiedział, co oznacza, choć tak bardzo nie chciał pozwolić na to, by teraz zaczęli o tym rozmawiać.

— Kocham cię — powtórzył więc, bo była to prawda, prawda największa z tych wszystkich, jakie ze sobą dzielili, większa nawet od tych, które zdecydowali się zachować jedynie dla siebie.

— Ja ciebie też kocham — odszepnęła w końcu Sara, ale nie uśmiechnęła się tak, jak uśmiechała się zawsze wtedy, gdy sobie to mówili, nie jak wtedy, gdy leżeli na łące w Prowansji i nie liczyło się nic więcej, może tylko trzepot motylich skrzydeł niosący w świat tę największą ze wszystkich tajemnic. Cień jakiegoś groźnego słowa zadrgał na tych malinowych ustach, które rozsunęły się, by wypuścić niebezpieczny szept: — Ale…

— Nie. — Michele pokręcił gwałtownie głową, podciągając się na łóżku. — Nie, cii, nie mów…

Sięgnął ustami rozedrganych warg Sary w ostatniej chwili, by zdławić pocałunkiem urwane westchnienie. Ich wilgotne języki złączyły się w mokrym, desperackim pocałunku; ślina mieszała się ze śliną, zmysłowy taniec rozciągał się, a muzyką były tylko ich mlaśnięcia i urwane oddechy, podczas których Michele obrócił ich ciała tak, by to Sara leżała na plecach.

Nie było żadnego _ale_. Kochali się, kochali się tak, jak mówili to sobie wtedy, na sycylijskiej plaży, i jak mówili teraz, bo nic się nie zmieniło, nic, od czasu, gdy odkryli, że świat się nie skończył, że ta obawa była płochą i nieprawdziwą, tylko podsycaną myślą tych, którzy nie potrafili spojrzeć szerzej. Mieli siebie, mieli siebie i nie było nic ważniejszego, od zawsze i na zawsze, jak szeptali sobie w tej pustej, marmurowej posiadłości, do której żadne z nich nie chciało już nigdy wracać. Tu, teraz, byli sami dla siebie, bez kurtyny pokrętnych spojrzeń, bez pokojówek, przed którymi należało ukrywać swoje kroki, bez dziesiątek oczu śledzących każdy ruch.

Była piękna i była jego, a on był jej, i o swojej miłości chciał krzyczeć światu, i ona też chciała, tak, wiedział to, a jednak czasem przytłoczona tym wszystkim, perspektywą tych ciężkich ataków, które niewątpliwie spadłyby na ich dwójkę — _ale tylko na chwilkę, naprawdę, poza tym umiałby ich ochronić, przecież umiał ochronić od zawsze, prawda?_ — pod ich perspektywą czasami pękała ta bańka i wtedy Michele musiał mieć siłę za ich obydwoje.

I robił to, miał ją, tę siłę, bo przecież kochał ją, kochał Sarę najbardziej na świecie, a świat tylko czekał na to, aż ona będzie gotowa, jego mała, kochana siostra.

Gorące pocałunki spadły na jej szyję, a z ust wyrwało się jedno, urwane westchnienie.

— Mickey, ja… Muszę się wyprowadzić — powiedziała znienacka Sara, stając przed Michele'em pewnego (wydawałoby się tak spokojnego) wieczoru.

— Słucham?

— Wyprowadzić się — powtórzyła Sara. — Muszę.

— _Musisz_?

— Po prostu — zacisnęła wargi — wyprowadzam się.

Michele westchnął i przelotnie zerkając na stronę książki, którą czytał, odłożył tom na bok. Potarł skroń, lustrując od dołu do góry sylwetkę siostry; Sara wciąż stała nad nim, oczekując jakiejś reakcji.

— Możesz przestać? — spytał wręcz spokojnie i słowa te były na tyle zaskakujące, że Sara otworzyła szerzej oczy w nieukrywanym wyrazie zdziwienia. — Ile razy jeszcze będziemy przeprowadzać tę rozmowę?

— Możemy po raz ostatni. Wyprowadzam się — powtórzyła po raz kolejny, tak jakby była na tyle naiwna, by wierzyć, że jeśli zrobi to jeszcze i jeszcze, w końcu stanie się to prawdą. Michele westchnął i odparł krótko:

— Nigdzie się nie wyprowadzasz.

— Wyprowadzam — wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby Sara. — Musimy w końcu coś z tym zrobić i…

— Nie, nie musimy — przerwał jej po raz pierwszy stanowczo; ostry ton zaskoczył go nawet samego, ale nie podobała się mu narracja, w którą popadała Sara. — Co takiego złego robimy?

— Mickey…

Siostra spojrzała na niego prawie że błagalnie, jednak Michele wiedział, że należało wytrzymać ten sarni wzrok. Że to była znów jedna z chwil jej słabości, których natężenie ostatnimi czasy eskalowało, i choć słabość ta mogła się przecież zdarzyć, Michele wiedział, że wtedy to on musiał być silny. Wytrzymać. Być dla niej, dla jego Sary, być jak był zawsze: wsparciem, którego potrzebowała, o którym nawet nie wiedziała, a od którego wszystko przecież się zaczęło. Od tego jej strachu, od niepewności, od chęci ucieczki i zniknięcia, o których tak szeptała mu dziecięcym jeszcze głosikiem, i choć były to emocje tak przykre, tak smutne, to do nich właśnie Michele czuł tak wielką nostalgię.

Ile razy zadawał sobie to pytanie — co byłoby z nimi, gdyby nie jej strach? Co byłoby, gdyby nie liczne noce, podczas których zakradała się do jego łóżka, bo tak bała się spać samej? Co, gdyby — tak po prostu — potrafiła spokojnie zamknąć oczy i nie dzielić z nim tych wszystkich, najskrytszych obaw, wstydliwych, upiornych tajemnic?

Jak późno odkryliby swoją magiczną więź? Ile czasu zmarnowali?

Każdy dzień był tak cenny. Każda minuta drogą, gdy w perspektywie miał brak tej najbliższej mu osoby na całym szerokim świecie.

I jeśli ceną za to były tylko te wątpliwości, tylko ten strach, musiał być gotów stawiać im czoła w każdej jednej chwili.

— Co takiego się stało? — spytał, podnosząc się powoli z sofy. Sara drgnęła, jednak nie poruszyła się nawet wtedy, gdy ich twarze dzieliły jedynie milimetry. — Nie kochasz mnie już?

— Przestań. Przestań, bo to nie fair, wiesz do…

— Ja jestem nie fair? — wszedł jej w słowo. — To ty chcesz mnie zostawić. Wiesz, jak ciężko jest mi tego słuchać? Znowu, po raz kolejny? Wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy osoba, którą kochasz najbardziej na świecie, mówi ci coś takiego? Spójrz mi w oczy. Spójrz mi w oczy, chciałabyś to ode mnie kiedyś usłyszeć? Naprawdę? — Michele zamilkł, ze spokojem chwytając nadgarstki Sary w swoje dłonie i powoli pociągnął jej ramiona, tak by splotła palce na jego karku. — Udało się nam. Mamy to, o czym zawsze marzyliśmy. Nasze wspólne mieszkanie, tylko dla nas, bez nikogo więcej, miejsce, gdzie możemy być zawsze sobą, dla siebie, bez tych wszystkich kłamstw, które musieliśmy opowiadać zawsze wkoło — mówił, powtarzając treść tych wszystkich nastoletnich marzeń, które szeptali sobie, marząc o wspólnej przyszłości. — I tu, w tym miejscu, w tym naszym wspólnym miejscu… tutaj mówisz mi takie rzeczy. W jedynym miejscu na świecie, gdzie mogę opuścić swój mur. W jedynym miejscu, gdzie nie muszę być wiecznie gotów na odpieranie ataków. Ty jedna wiesz, jak możesz mnie tu zranić. Kocham cię — powiedział, a w głębi tych fioletowych oczu coś mignęło, coś się stało, widział to i ten widok napawał go nadzieją — kocham cię mocniej, niż kocham cokolwiek innego na świecie, i dobrze to wiesz. I wiesz, że ci na to nie pozwolę, że będę walczył, że to wytrzymam… ale wiesz, co boli mnie najbardziej? Wiesz? — dopytywał, ujmując tę filigranową twarzyczkę w swoje dłonie. — Że ty masz tego świadomość. Że to wszystko wiesz. Jak mogłabyś nie, skoro znasz mnie lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny? I wiesz to wszystko, a i tak… i tak decydujesz się to robić, i tak decydujesz się mnie ranić, robisz to, robisz to, bo wiesz, że ja to wytrzymam… i… wytrzymam, tak, ale nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. Dlaczego wciąż to robisz? Dlatego, że jestem tak silny? Że dam sobie radę? Jaką to z ciebie robi osobę?

Sara otworzyła szerzej oczy i zacisnęła ramiona, kręcąc gwałtownie głową.

— Mickey, nie, to…

— Cii… Nic nie mów. — Przesunął palce na te piękne usta siostry. — Nic nie mów… Nie tłumacz mi się, nie musisz, wiem, że mnie kochasz. Wiem. I jestem tu, będę dla ciebie zawsze, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo będziesz chciała mnie zranić. Ale proszę cię, proszę cię teraz, tak jak prosiłem już niejednokrotnie: pomyśl też o mnie. Nie dam sobie bez ciebie rady. Jestem silny, tak, jestem, ale tylko tak długo, jak mam ciebie obok. Bez ciebie… bez ciebie, Sarenko, rozpadłbym się na drobne kawałki.

Michele przesunął palce po twarzy siostry, odgarniając z niej ciemne kosmyki włosów. Pochylił się, oparł własne czoło o to Sary, ciesząc się kojącym dotykiem jej gorącej skóry. Ciepły oddech uspokajał i choć kryło się coś niepokojącego w rozedrganych wargach, już po chwili przekonał się, że — jak zawsze — smakowały słodyczą niewypowiedzianych na szczęście słów, a po przygryzieniu wcale nie pękły niczym zmiażdżony kawałek delikatnej pomarańczy.

**4.**

Maria siedzi na parapecie i pali papierosa. Tak długo ich sobie odmawiała — przecież wpływają negatywnie na cerę — i teraz wreszcie czuje satysfakcję płynącą z możliwości wzięcia głębokiego wdechu, którym wprowadzi do swojego organizmu to całe zło. Cygaretki są cienkie i Maria nie zawsze się zaciąga, częściej po prostu wydmuchuje dym i nurza się w jego oparach, chłonąc tę specyficzną atmosferę, na którą czekała tak wiele lat.

Nie uśmiecha się — możliwe, że już zapomniała jak — ale satysfakcja sączy się z każdego najdrobniejszego gestu, nawet jeśli wie o tym tylko ona sama.

Ta mała suka _nareszcie_ spotka jakieś konsekwencje.

Maria przymyka oczy i rozchyla spierzchnięte usta, spomiędzy których sączy się mleczny dym. Na twarzy nie ma ani grama makijażu i gdyby tylko zobaczyła ją Olga… nie, dziś o tym nie myśli. Rocco i tak niczego nie zauważy. Zawsze taki domyślny, przezorny, kontrolujący każdy najmniejszy ruch… gdyby tylko wiedział.

Gdyby tylko wiedział, co Maria zrobi tej jego słodkiej, malutkiej, kurwiącej się na każdym kroku córeczce. Ciekawe, czy wtedy również uśmiechałby się w ten przeszywający, chłodny sposób. Ale Maria jest inna, inna, niż on — nie potrzebuje, by wszyscy ją podziwiali, by wszyscy wiedzieli, by wszyscy znali jej bezwzględność. Jest cierpliwa, potrafi czekać — czekała już tak długo — i wie, że nie ma nic pyszniejszego na świecie, niż zimny smak zemsty wymieszany z papierosowymi oparami.

Dlatego celebruje. Celebruje ten słodki czas, czas, który tak rzekomo łaskawie podarowała Sarze, by zebrała swoje życie z Neapolu i zewsząd, gdzie można ją spotkać — ale w środku wie, że to nieprawda. Że to żadna łaska dla tej płochliwej dziwki, a długie dni pełne relaksującej przyjemności, gdy może przypominać jej o tym, jak niewiele z doczesnego życia jej pozostało. Jak zniszczy ją, jak spełni swoje wszystkie groźby, jeśli ta mała kurwa nie zniknie raz na zawsze.

Jakaż była zaskoczona, gdy Maria ze wszystkim ją skonfrontowała. Jak nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie słowa, tak zszokowana, że Maria wie: że wie, jak na początku kusiła jej Rocco, sprawiła, że zapomniał o Marii i nie widział świata poza swoją malutką córeczką. Że widziała te spojrzenia, które wymieniali, że rozumiała, co oznaczały wszystkie te przeciągnięte dotyki, wszystkie niestosowne prezenty w postaci jedwabnych nocnych koszul, że nigdy, gdy wracał do domu, nie patrzył na Marię tak, jak na swoją przeklętą córeczkę. Może myślała, że Maria tego wszystkiego nie zauważy, że się nie zorientuje; mężczyźni tacy byli, ślepi na te zagrywki, na te wszystkie drobne gesty, ale Maria nie była głupia, Maria wiedziała, bo przecież sama kiedyś uwiodła Rocco i znała całą paletę tych pozornie płochliwych gestów, które tak uwielbiali mężczyźni, tak jak to ją uwielbiał Rocco, nim ta przeklęta suka, młodsza, zgrabniejsza — przecież nie rodziła dzieci! — zaczęła mącić mu w głowie. Jak myślała, że Maria tego nie zauważy. Tego, że miała czelność, czelność to zrobić, a wtedy, gdy nie spotkały jej żadne konsekwencje — Maria tak żałuje, że nie zareagowała wtedy, że nie miała odwagi, bo może, może gdyby ukróciła to zawczasu… — to ta zachłanna zdzira sięgnęła po więcej. Po wszystko, co Marii zostało.

Rocco był dojrzały. Dorosły. Maria do tej pory nie jest pewna, ale wydaje się jej, wydaje, że nie przekroczył granicy niestosownych spojrzeń, spojrzeń i dotyków, które powinny być zarezerwowane dla niej, dla Marii, a nie tej kłamliwej lafiryndy, ale to był Rocco. Przystojny, doświadczony życiem mężczyzna, który znał granicę dobrego smaku. Może czasem ją naciągał, może zdarzało się mu ją przesuwać, ale miał więcej lat na karku i udało się mu oprzeć urokowi tej przebiegłej kurwy, która — nienasycona — musiała sięgnąć dalej.

Biedny, mały Michele, niczemu winny, padł ofiarą tej manipulacyjnej dziwki. Że też Maria nie zauważyła tego wcześniej. Ale jak mogła? Michele, ten kochany Michele, zawsze tak pomocny, był po prostu miły i dobry, i to wystarczyło, by — jak harpia — wyciągnęła po niego swoje szpony.

Jak bardzo zawalił się jej świat, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszała niesione szeptem, wulgarne rozmowy. Obrzydliwe wyznania i kłamstwa, a później urwane oddechy i westchnienia, których nie chciała być świadkiem, które sprawiały, że kolacja cofała się jej do gardła, że zwymiotowała wszystko, a później jeszcze długo nie była w stanie włożyć nic do ust. Jak ta przeklęta zdzira mogła tak zmanipulować jej słodkiego, małego synka.

O tym, jak trzęsły się jej ręce, jak drżało całe ciało, gdy montowała ukryte kamery, gdy chowała mikrofony, wiedziała tylko ona sama.

Teraz nikt nie wie, jak silna jest Maria. Ile musiała przejść. Z czym sobie poradzić. Siedzi w samotności, pali kolejnego już papierosa, rozkoszując się wyrafinowanym smakiem zemsty. Dała tej dziwce czas, postawiła ultimatum: znikasz, albo zniszczę ci karierę i życie. Wie, że wygrała i nawet nie boi się, że spełnienie gróźb oznaczałoby też krzywdę Michelego. Ta zdzira nawet o tym nie pomyśli, nawet na niego nie spojrzy, a zrobi wszystko, by skandal nie zniszczył jej kariery łyżwiarki, kariery, do której mogłaby tylko aspirować, gdyby nie hojny portfel ukochanego tatusia. Zawsze myślała tylko o sobie.

 _Został ci jeden dzień_ , pisze Maria w ostatniej wiadomości do córki.

I czeka.

Już dawno nie czuła się tak dobrze.


End file.
